redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mare and Maven
Mare and Maven 'is a formerly romantic pair between Mare Barrow and Maven Calore. Mare met Maven while posing as Mareena Titanos and the two were betrothed to each other. Maven joined the Scarlet Guard with her, but ended up betraying her and revealing his scheme with his mother. Background Red Queen The first time Mare meets Maven is when Mare reveals her electrokinetic abilities, and Queen Elara and Tiberias Calore VI pose her as the lost princess Mareena Titanos and betroth her to Maven. At first, Mare doesn't allow herself to get too attached to Maven, seeing him as his mother's son, the son of a snake. But eventually she finds herself falling for Maven, finding similarities between him and her. Like how Maven finds himself in Cal's shadow, just like she finds herself in Gisa's shadow. Maven helps Mare go home to her family when she gets homesick, where she joins up with the Scarlet Guard. Little does she know, Maven also joins the Scarlet Guard, saying that he doesn't believe in the discrimination between Reds and Silvers. He helps the Guard orchestrate many plans, and Mare begins to trust him and fall in love with him. When Maven tells her that Cal is in love with her, she says she feels nothing for him. Soon after Maven betrays her, leaving her chained on the ground and standing up with his mother. Mare manages to get away with Cal, who just cut off his father's head, but then is arrested. While in her cell, Maven accuses her of liking Cal better, but when Mare contradicts him, he grabs her arm and begs her to stay. When Mare refuses, he sends her and Cal into the Bowl of Bones, Mare without her lightning. Luckily, Mare and Cal survive and are taken in by the Scarlet Guard, both of them eager to get back at Maven for what he did. Glass Sword In this book, Mare is bitter and furious from Maven's betrayal. She curses herself for trusting him, and begins to develop trust issues, not wanting to get hurt once again. Despite that, her and Cal begin to slowly fall for each other, sharing kisses here and there. But as the book goes on, Mare pushes away her friends, determined to destroy Maven. Meanwhile, Maven's obsession with Mare grows, and he begins killing Newbloods to convince Mare to return to him. She does not, swearing to never return to him again. Maven develops a sounder, even, which is a machine that uses Mare's own lightning against her. It is said to be the worst pain she's ever felt. But at the end of the book, Mare returns to Maven when her friends' lives are at stake, not wanting any of them to end up like her deceased brother Shade Barrow. King's Cage This book begins with Mare imprisoned to Maven. She's weak from Silent Stone constantly, and Maven parades her around his kingdom. Maven and Mare eventually even begin to share meals together. Maven's love for Mare grows, while her hate for him grows as well. She begins to see into Maven's mind, seeing how Maven wasn't born a twisted boy, but instead his dead mother Queen Elara, a whisper, shaped his mind into her own puppet, a king for her to hold the strings of. They even share a kiss one breakfast. Mare decides to mess around inside his head, hoping to somehow orchestrate an escape plan. Instead, she convinces Maven to marry Iris Cygnet, princess of the Lakelands. This ends the war that had lasted for centuries, which saves millions of Reds, but brings a whole new kingdom against the Guard. When Mare finally escapes during Maven and Iris's wedding, she vows to kill Maven, her hate for him bright and furious. War Storm In this book, Mare is heartbroken from Cal's choosing the crown over her. Her and the rest of the Guard begin to scheme to overthrow the new kingdom, and its new king, while Mare is scheming to kill Maven. Maven, meanwhile, is furious at himself for letting Mare slip away. When he attacked Piedmont, he was upset to find that Mare had left before he got there, slipping away from him again. The first time him and Mare communicate is through a newblood, or two newbloods. They plan a peaceful meeting. While there, Iris and the Lakelands turn on Maven, and give him to the Guard in exchange for the man who killed her father, and Volo Samos. While imprisoned, Mare and Cal give him a nice cell, similar to the one he gave Mare. When Mare presses him for information, he gives it to her freely, without her having to hurt him. But when they leave to go save Cal and his kingdom, Maven escapes from their grasp, running off to the palace. Mare pursues him, and finds him in a Silent Stone cell. Despite her history with Silent Stone, Mare goes in weaponless and fights him. After Maven crushes her collarbone and chokes her, she manages to kill him, seeing that his eyes as the lights went out were "sad and. . . satisfied." Broken Throne In this book Mare is extremely conflicted and depressed about Maven's death. She regrets it, but covers up the emotions by telling herself, "it was either you or him". Her and Cal fall in love and have children, but she misses Maven, the Maven she thought she knew before he revealed his true self. Rival Relationships [[Mare and Cal|'Mare and Cal]]: Mare disliked Cal when she first knew him, seeing how he didn't believe change was worth the cost. But they eventually fall in love, despite all their indifferences. They have two children named Shade Calore and Coriane Calore. Mare and Kilorn: If Mare had stayed in the Stilts, she would have ended up marrying Kilorn most likely. Kilorn is also jealous of Mare, seeing her new relationships, and eventually confesses his love for her. Maven and Evangeline: Maven was engaged to Evangeline while Mare was imprisoned, but never truly loved her. He said he always saw her as Cal's queen. Their engagement does not last long, although. Maven and Iris: Mare, while trying to orchestrate an escape plan, ended up pushing Maven into making peace with the Lakelands by marrying Iris Cygnet, the princess. Iris wasn't "friends" with Mare, but when Mare and Maven comunicated through two newbloods, Iris hinted to Mare that she was going to betray Maven. Maven and Elara: This is probably the main wall standing between Maven and Mare's relationship. Maven is loyal to his mother, and Elara molded his mind so that he would do what she wants, so she could control the king and control the kingdom. But Elara disliked how much Maven was falling for Mare, and attempted to kill Mare multiple times. But no matter how much she tried to remove his love for Mare, it only grew and grew, until the day he died. Quotes "I told you to hide your heart once. You should have listened," --Maven in Red Queen "I could set this world on fire and call it rain." And some would listen, the fools. ''-Mare and Maven, Red Queen'' "Maven? Help me up." "No, I don't think so." ''-Mare and Maven, Red queen'' And as the lights fade from his eyes, they seem sad, and. . . Satisfied